


Morning Love (Drabble)

by lilolilyrae



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Post-Canon, tog femslash fortnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Andy wakes up with Quynh in her arms.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Old Guard Femslash Fortnight 2020





	Morning Love (Drabble)

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I wouldn't participate in the prompts bc I'm writing other stuff already, yet here I am! Won't have time to finish the 'In Your Stead' finale because of uni work today, but I figured I do have the time for a drabble (100 words exactly! I understand that language is an ever changing thing but I really don't understand why people use 'drabble' when they mean 'ficlet' when 'ficlet' exists already and there is nothing else for the 100 word drabble exercise!), so here's my entry for 'mornings'!
> 
> Cross-posted to [tumblr](https://lilolilyrae.tumblr.com/post/632424049241473024/morning-love)

Andy wakes with her nose in Quynh's hair.

Taking a deep breath, she snuggles closer, breathing in a scent that is purely _Quynh_ as she closes her eyes again, smiling.

She's still not quite over the fact that she finally has her back.

Quynh stirs, woken by Andy's movement, and turns around to face her, pressing a kiss to her nose.

"Wakey-wakey, sleepyhead!"

Scrunching up her nose, Andromache makes a noise of displeasure and tries to hide her face in Quynh's neck, trying to make Quynh stay in bed with her.

"You're the one who woke _me_ , Andromache!" Quynh laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, let me know!
> 
> More Andromaquynh fanfic by me [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/works?fandom_id=44512552) :)


End file.
